


Black Cock Ring

by ShipMistress



Series: The Sex Toy Advent Calender [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cock Ring, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Sex Toy Advent Calendar, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipMistress/pseuds/ShipMistress
Summary: Day 3 of the Sex Toy Advent Calendar. Astrid enjoys getting a little revenge on Hiccup.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: The Sex Toy Advent Calender [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038321
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Black Cock Ring

On the third day, Astrid was running late. After the sexcapades of the previous day, she’d slept well through the entire night and not even her alarm had been enough to raise her — she’d snoozed it three times until Hiccup had _made_ her get up. By cruelly stealing her cosy blanket and a loving kiss to make it up again. 

But no matter how late they were, she wouldn’t miss out on opening the next box of their calendar. She already held it in her hand now, waiting for Hiccup and wondering what it could be today. This box was even smaller still than the one from the previous day, again black with a golden ‘3’ printed on it. Only one half of the number was visible though, making the boy seem even smaller still. But after yesterday’s experience, she wouldn’t judge a boy by its size again. Even small things could bring great fun. 

“All right, our lunch boxes are ready,” came Hiccup’s voice from the kitchen. “Are you sure you want to open this box now? Whatever is in it, we won’t be able to test it now.”

He was right. Of course, he was. But still…

“Yes, we’re opening it now. Keeps the anticipation high for later.”

Hiccup sighed, but when he came to join her, she saw how his lips twitched. He was just as curious as she was. 

“Okay, then let’s see what awaits us today.”

Not needing another invitation, she opened the box and dumped its content into her palm. And grinned. Ooooooh, these were _perfect!_

“Uh-oh… What is it, Astrid?” Hiccup sounded alarmed at her reaction, and rightfully so. This would make the perfect payback for last night. 

“Oh, nothing special,” she sing-songed, and held up the half-translucent bag for him to see. “It’s just a set of cock rings.” 

**. o O o .**

They were simple, three black rings made of some sort of rubber and in different sizes so every girth would find its match. Hiccup and Astrid already owned a few cock rings, some more extravagant with slots for vibrating bullets or nubs on the outside, so these weren’t as exciting as the bondage tape had been. But they’d promised themselves that they would give every item a try unless they were absolutely against it, and that meant that Astrid knew exactly how she would use these. 

She would get a little revenge.

Hiccup seemed to know what was on her mind when he came home shortly after her, visibly nervous and fidgety. Served him right! Astrid let him stew though, just kissed him sweetly, asked after his day, and helped prepare a light dinner for them both. However, after they’d eaten and had a brief pause to digest, she didn't feel like waiting anymore. Hiccup watched her warily as she sauntered over to where he lay on the couch and straddled his thighs.

“So, in how much trouble am I, exactly?” he asked. His voice was rough and deep, his eyes dark with lust.

“Mmh,” Astrid hummed, slowly grinding back and forth over his crotch and enjoying how she felt him come to life. “After keeping me in suspense yesterday? Well, I think some payback is in order.”

Hiccup let out a low groan, his eyes falling close. “Don’t tell me you didn’t like it.” His words held no accusation though, only anticipation.

“I did,” she admitted, bucking a little harder against his growing erection. “Still, I think you’d benefit from getting a similar treatment.” 

Chuckling breathlessly, Hiccup didn’t even pretend to resist anymore. “And how do you want me?”

Astrid pretended to think for a moment, then nodded over to their comfortable armchair. “Get naked and sit down over there.” She rose off his lap, went over to the bedroom where their toy box was, and took out the new cock ring. She didn’t need to bring all three, knew well enough that the middle one would fit him best. 

When she returned, she found Hiccup as requested and with a hungry glint in his eyes as he took in her equally naked body. She regarded him with a smirk. “Like what you’re seeing?”

He hummed, lips twitching. “Always.”

With a silent laugh, she bent down to kiss him. Oh, he was just too good to be true sometimes. Hiccup responded happily, head tipping back for a better angle and hands coming to rest on her hips, guiding her to sit on his lap again.

“So, that’s what you want, babe? Watching me as I ride you?” she murmured against his lips. 

“I wouldn't mind,” he replied. His thumbs were drawing little circles onto her hips. “But somehow, I don’t think I’ll get away with that.”

“Damn right, you won’t.” 

With a teasing gleam in her eyes, Astrid pulled back and held up the simple black cock ring. After Hiccup had nodded his consent and with the help of a little lube, she worked the ring onto his hard length, all the way down to the base. It was a snug fit, his girth almost too wide for this one after all, but it still worked. 

“There, nice and tight.“

Hiccup groaned, squirming beneath her, and she grinned. With this, Hiccup wouldn’t come, not anytime soon, at least. She ground herself some more against him, enjoying the groaning that drew from Hiccup, but it was only the start. Not wanting to drag _this_ part out any longer, she pushed herself up on her knees, guided him into place, and then sank down his shaft again, slowly. 

_Oh, yes!_ That was it. As always, he felt so good inside her, hot and hard and just _him_. Astrid moaned in appreciation, relishing in the moment, the stretch, the fullness. He was simply perfect.

“Now, I have a challenge for you,” she purred after giving them both a moment to adjust. 

Hiccup groaned and let his head drop back against the couch’s backrest. “Why does everything always have to be a challenge?” 

“Because life is more fun that way,” she replied, smirking. He wasn’t fooling her, though. She knew all too well that, even though he might not be as competitive as she was, Hiccup still enjoyed a good challenge now and then. And this was one he wouldn’t be able to resist. 

Moving her hips in slow grinding motions to draw his attention to what was happening between their legs, Astrid reached for his hands and intertwined her fingers with his. “You know I love it when your hands are all over me,” she said, and moved his hands to cup her breasts. “But today, I want you to restrain yourself.” She placed his hands on the armrests to either side of them. “I want you to hold on to these. If you let go of the armrests, I stop. Is that okay for you?” She was pretty sure that he would agree to her condition; it was _just_ the sort of game he would enjoy. Even so, if he wasn’t in the mood for a game like this, then she wouldn’t force it upon him. 

But Hiccup didn’t even take a second to think about it, his long fingers digging tightly into the cushioned armrest. “Bring it.”

Grinning in triumph, Astrid placed her own hands onto Hiccup’s chest for stabilisation. “I hope you’re ready for a wild ride, then.” 

And riding him she did. She started at a mediocre pace, switching between bouncing up and down along his cock and grinding herself against his pelvic bone as she pleased. She moaned freely whenever he hit her insides just right, seeking mostly her own pleasure for the moment but giving Hiccup a good show, regardless. 

“Mmh, can you feel this, babe? So hot inside me, sliding in and out. So good!”

Beneath her, Hiccup groaned. His fingers, digging deeply into the armrest, were almost white. Satisfied with how he… _held on_ to her condition, Astrid increased her pace, fucking herself harder on his cock, deeper. Her fingernails left red lines on his chest, and when she came a short while later, head thrown back and her insides clenching around him, it made him howl in need and frustration. 

When her head cleared again, his chest was still heaving, his hands still clinging to the chair as he tried to hold still for her. 

“Oh, that was fantastic,” she sighed. “Just what I needed. And how about you?”

“Peachy,” he pressed out through gritted teeth.

“Is that so?” 

Astrid would have liked to watch him for a little longer; he was always such a splendid sight, tightly wound like this. But he’d been so good so far — and her fun was far from over, anyway. 

She lifted herself off him, smirking as Hiccup whined when cool air reached his heated shaft. “Don’t worry, babe,” she assured him. “I’m not done with you yet.” 

“That’s… goo—oh, _fuck!”_

Hiccup cursed when she slid down to her knees in one fluid motion and took his cock into her mouth without a warning. She took him in deep and hummed, enjoying her own taste on him. She couldn’t even say why, but it always turned her on, a pleasant shudder running down her spine. 

And, oh, his strained little noises! Low huffs and sobs, keeping and whining when she pushed him higher and higher but relief kept eluding him. It was perfect and made her heady, everything in her focused on giving him as much pleasure as possible.

A hand landed on the back of her head, not pushing her down but caressing her scalp and brushing through her hair in urgent little movements. Usually, she liked it when Hiccup did this, but today, that touch made her pull back and glance up at Hiccup with her eyebrows raised. 

“S-sorry,” he gasped, his hand twitching back to where it belonged. “Won’t happen again.” 

Deciding to forgive this one little lapse, Astrid went back to sucking her boyfriend off. She had fun teasing him, bobbing her mouth over his head, flicking her tongue against his frenulum, licking around the sensitive rim of his glans. She sucked him in and stroked along his shaft, not holding back in the slightest. It was messy and fun, but the best part, from her point of view at least, was that she could do whatever she wanted; it would take _a lot_ before he came with that cock ring on. 

So she continued with a tiny spark of evil joy, working him mercilessly with her tongue and hands as if he was her favourite treat. Which he was, in a way. Astrid positively loved giving Hiccup head; his primal responses, the guttural groans, how he twitched and twisted. Playing with him was so much fun! 

“A-Astrid,” came Hiccup’s plea after who-knew-how-long. He’d been cursing and moaning all along, but this now sounded differently. 

Keeping on stroking him with her hand, she looked up. “Everything okay, babe?”

He nodded, but his movements were jerky, strained. “C-coming.”

Affection and appreciation flashed like a spark in her chest. By telling her this, Hiccup gave her the option to stop and drag his orgasm out even longer. It was tempting… but for today, he'd endured enough. 

Instead of pausing and letting his body climb down from the edge, she instead doubled her efforts, gripping him tighter, stroking him faster, and taking him back into her mouth to suck him harder. Within seconds, Hiccup convulsed with a tantalising scream, jerking and with his head thrown back in ecstasy.

Astrid only took the first spurt of his come into her mouth. Then she pulled back to let the rest land on her breasts and grinned, letting part of it drop off her lips. As she'd hoped, Hiccup choked when he lifted his head and looked at her through dazed eyes, his still-hard cock in her hand twitching heroically.

“So, what’s the verdict?” she asked playfully. She leaned over him, to place a soft kiss to his forehead but also to give him an up-close look at her come-splattered boobs. 

“Uhm,” he made, unintelligently, his brain obviously not fully braining yet. “About what? Your oral skills are mind-blowing as ever. A+.”

Astrid chuckled, the light motion making her breasts jiggle, and with a teasing hint in her voice she said, “Thanks, babe. But I can see that. I meant the new cock ring.”

“Ah…” He blinked a few times to clear his head a little more. “Uh, okay? Probably? I didn’t exactly think about it again after you put it on, to be honest.” His eyes lingered on her lips, her chin, her breasts, and he visibly swallowed. “Better than the one that only came in one size, I guess. That one was definitely too uncomfortable to use. But not as good as the vibrating one. And you’ve got to be the judge for the one with the nubs.”

Giggling, she straightened and reached for the wet vibes on the low table next to them before Hiccup's mess could dry on her skin. “Fair enough, I guess. But I think this one was a lot of fun.”

She winked at him, and shaking with quiet laughter, Hiccup flopped back into the cushioned chair. “Yeah, no complaints from me there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing these takes longer than I like, to be honest. But, well... it's still fun to write and I hope you enjoy them, too.


End file.
